


Worship You

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Sam Winchester, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Sam can’t get enough of Dean’s cock
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	Worship You

**Author's Note:**

> Created for my SPNKinkBingo square ‘cock worship’

There’s nowhere Sam loves being more than on his knees for his big brother. 

Dean’s missing his shirt and shoes, but he still is more dressed than Sam, who's only cover is his boxers. Sam desperately wants Dean’s clothing out of the way. The anticipation even makes him fidgety, but Dean has told him to be patient. So Sam tries to be, he really does, but his mouth feels like it’s watering by the time Dean removes his belt.

Seated on the edge of their bed, Dean has to lift his hips to get his jeans down. It takes a few seconds longer than Sam wants and he’s ever so tempted to reach forward and yank the material down himself. Dean smirks down at him when he sees the way his brother fights against his urges. Sam wants to be good for Dean, and he is, but sometimes it’s not as easy as he hopes.

“You want it, don’t you?” Sam can hear the smugness in Dean’s voice. He wants to glare up at him, but Sam can’t take his eyes off the bulge right in front of him. 

Dean gets his jeans down, but his tight grey boxers are still an obstacle. Sam’s chest heaves a little bit as he stares, imagining the perfect feel of Dean’s cock between his lips. Sam’s own cock throbs in his boxers, so he rubs himself with the heel of his palm. The pressure and the friction sends a little jolt through Sam’s body and he lets out a small, breathless sound. 

“I asked you a question.” Dean reminds.

“Yes,” Sam’s voice cracks a little and Dean huffs out a small laugh. “Please. I want it.” Sam continues, shuffling on his knees closer to Dean. He puts his hands on his brother’s knees as stares up at him, hazel eyes full of pleading. 

“Yeah, I know you do.” Dean reaches down and runs his hand through Sam's hair, loving the way his brother leans into the touch. Sam has gotten so much more submissive in the recent years, finally accepting that natural aspect of himself. It makes Dean happy that Sam’s comfortable with who he is, and not to mention Dean very much appreciates the other benefits. 

“You’re such a good boy for me.” Sam drinks in Dean’s praise, humming with content as Dean strokes his hair and cradles his face.

Then, Dean’s hand pulls away and Sam can’t help but pout. His eyes follow Dean’s hand and the pout quickly disappears when Sam realizes Dean thumbs are tucking into the waistband of his boxers. 

Dean starts pushing the material down around his hips, and Sam moves his hands out of the way. Sam’s fingers ache to get rid of the clothing faster. Sam starts to breathe a little faster. His cock twitches in his boxers again, precum smearing a wet spot on the inside. Dean sees Sam's excitement and finally gives him what he wants. 

Long and thick, Dean’s cock springs free. He’s fully hard and standing at attention, the tip flushed red and drooling precum. Sam tries to muffle his whimper by closing his lips, but it’s still audible in a way that makes Dean grin. He wraps a hand around himself and strokes, groaning softly. Sam stares like he’s in a haze, eyes following Dean’s hand as it moves up and down his cock.

Dean gets his boxers fully out of the way by kicking them aside along with his jeans. “You wanna taste?” Dean asks.

“Please. Dean, please.” Sam begs quickly, voice rushed and needy. Dean’s not one to deny his brother, especially when he’s begging so pretty.

“Go ahead.” 

Sam gets as close as he can between Dean’s legs, and Dean lets him replace his hand. Sam hums in content, feeling the weight of Dean’s heavy cock in his fist. Sam doesn’t hesitate to lean forward and run his tongue up along the underside of Dean’s shaft. 

“I love your cock.” Sam murmurs hungrily. “So perfect.” Dean doesn’t have time to respond before Sam sucks the tip between his wet lips. Sam moans louder than Dean, sinking his head down, taking a few inches all at once. The vibrations around Dean’s cock makes him throb in Sam’s mouth.

Sam loves the taste of the slightly salty precum smearing along his tongue then his throat. He loves the weight in his mouth, how Dean stretches his throat. The slight ache in his jaw is one Sam finds pleasure in as he hollows his cheeks and sucks. 

“Fuck,” Dean curses under his breath, his fingers knotting in Sam’s hair, cock twitching. Sam moans around him again, taking more of his length down his tight throat a little too eagerly. Dean feels close to coming already, so he tugs Sam’s hair back. Sam lifts his head, pulling off. A line of spit connects from Sam’s lips to Dean’s length and damn, it shouldn’t be so hot to Dean but it is. 

“Not so fast.” Dean tells him, panting softly. He doesn’t want to finish too soon. 

“Dean, please.” Sam whines, eyes completely lust blown. “I want your cock in my mouth. I love it, I love how you feel, how you taste.” Sam praises so sinfully pretty, Dean can’t help but groan. Sam wraps his hand around Dean’s spit-slick cock and starts to stroke him slowly. 

“Fuck, Sam.” Dean sighs out huskily, taken off guard. Sam’s not usually this vocal, but damn, it has his cock twitching in Sam’s fist. 

“I wanna feel you stretching my mouth. I want you to come down my throat. I love it. God, Dean, it’s so good.” Sam continues to plead. “I want it. Please, just- just let me.”

“Yeah… yeah, go ahead.” Dean nods, watching in awe as Sam takes him in his mouth again. Sam’s mouth is so wet and warm, and as his length pushes further down his little brother’s throat, Dean swears he’s the luckiest man alive. 

Sam treats it like a religious experience, worshiping Dean’s cock with every suckle and swirl of his tongue. Dean’s groaning above him, encouraging Sam to keep going.

Sam bobs his head up and down, taking his brother’s big cock in his mouth and down his throat over and over. He mostly breathes through his nose, but when he comes up for air, Sam can’t help the words that fall from his swollen lips.

“Your cock is so perfect, so long, fuck,” Sam cuts himself off to run his tongue along Dean’s length. “I love it,” Sam says a few times in hungry whispers before sucking the head back between his lips and going down again. 

Dean’s fingers pull at Sam’s hair hard, gripping tight. There’s a wet slurping sound from Sam as Dean starts to guide him up and down a little faster. Sam goes willingly, letting his brother have him exactly as he wants.

“Sam,” Dean’s chest heaves a little as his name comes out breathlessly. Dean’s hips start to buck up from the bed, driving his cock into Sam’s warm, waiting mouth. Sam’s own cock twitches and throbs in his boxers the way Dean’s does between his lips.

Dean’s not going to last much longer, they both know it. It’s exactly what Sam wants. He wants to taste Dean spilling on his tongue sooner rather than later, so he hollows his cheeks as he sucks and works overtime with his tongue. Dean curses above him, now roughly pulling Sam up and down. 

Sam gags a little, his throat tightening around Dean’s cock as spit leaks from the corners of his lips. 

Dean tries to give a warning, but it trails off into a groan as he shoves Sam’s head down until his entire length is encased in his brother's hot mouth. His hips stutter and his cock throbs before Sam feels warm, thick seed painting the back of his throat. Sam moans at the taste, eyes nearly rolling back as his own body reacts. His cock gives a twitch before he’s spilling inside of his now ruined boxers. 

Sam struggles to swallow down Dean’s release around his cock, but damn does he try. Dean realizes slowly that he’s still got a death grip on Sam’s hair. His fingers twitch as he releases his grasp and allows Sam to pull off. Sam hesitates for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling. Then, the need to breathe gets in the way and he slowly lifts his head.

Dean watches in awe as Sam finally pulls off, but doesn’t dare take a breath before he’s swallowed down every bit of cum that filled his mouth.

“Christ, Sammy.” Dean mutters as his brother licks his swollen lips. “You’re too good at that.” Sam smiles softly to himself as a smirk crosses Dean’s lips to accompany his praise. “Come here, let me take care of you now.” Dean offers his hand to help Sam stand. Blush fills Sam’s cheeks as he takes Dean’s hand.

“I- I’m okay, actually.” Sam says a little hoarsely. Dean’s about to ask what he means, but as he helps Sam stand, he’s met with a large damp patch in the front of Sam’s boxers. 

Dean’s face morphs into a grin. “You- that’s, wow, Sam, that’s pretty hot.” Sam barely has time to explain that he just really, really loves Dean’s cock before his brother is pulling him onto the bed. Their lips connect as Dean maneuvers them to lay side by side, his hand in Sam’s disheveled hair as he gives him a searing kiss. 

Dean pulls back first, brushing his thumb over Sam’s swollen lips. “How about I make you some of that girly tea you act like you don’t have to soothe this perfect throat, and then we go take a nice, hot shower?” Dean offers sweetly and Sam can’t help but match his smile.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
